The present invention relates to a scanning apparatus for providing rapid and accurate mechanical line scanning of a preferably flat surface by means of a beam from a ray emitting source, with the object of providing a predetermined image on the surface with the help of a photo technical process. More particularly, the scanning apparatus is intended for very accurately producing the pattern of a mask which is to be used in producing micro circuits.
From the Swedish Patent application 11727/72, now No. 375216, there is previously known a device of the kind in question, for generating mask patterns for producing micro circuits.
The object of the present invention is to provide a scanning apparatus, which is at least as accurate as the one previously known, lighter to drive so that it can be made more rapid than the previously known apparatus, and which is less exposed to wear and therefore has more durable accuracy.